The present invention concerns an electronic watch with analog display by means of seconds, minutes and hours hands driven by a bidirectional stepping motor.
It has already been proposed, in an electronic watch comprising a stepping motor having a single direction of rotation for driving, via a gear train, seconds, minutes and hours hands, to use the seconds hand for momentarily displaying, on demand, information other than the seconds, such as the position of an electronic trimmer or an alarm time. However, as the hands can only be displayed in a clockwise direction, several pieces of information cannot be displayed successively without creating a deviation of several minutes from the correct display of the time. Likewise, immediate return to the display of the correct time cannot be effected after having displayed the desired information.
The object of the invention is to remedy these disadvantages.